The Sun's Daughter
by TheDeadAngel
Summary: What if Manny had a child with Solette, The Lady in the Son? What if Pitch was only a sevant for a darker force of evil? What if Jack Frost falls in love with the one Spirit he cannot touch? Really bad at summaries sorry but I promise the story is good :) (First FanFic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first EVER FanFic so reviews would be much appreciated :) But be nice! Peeease! :) Well anyways, this will not be a fast moving story so be patient and I promise you that you will enjoy XD **

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, sadly ;)**

**Lydia's P.O.V.**

My name is Lydia Blaze and I am the daughter of Solette, The Lady in The Sun, and Manny, The Man in The Moon. I am the Spirit of Fire and can create and manipulate it whenever and wherever the mood takes me. I keep to myself and only interact with my mother, Solette. My father does not often talk to me as he does not agree with my existence. Unlike other Spirits, I never had a mortal life. I was created out of the essence of my parents when they were younger. I am 1000 years old, but appear 18. And no one knew of my existence, until now.

I flew through the city of New York. It was snowing so I was there to provide fire and warmth in the houses that needed it. I soared through the air to land on the top of the Empire State building. I sighed at the view. "Jack Frost never fails to produce a beautiful snow day." I mumbled to myself. Just as I said that he raced past spreading snow across the pavement below. I hopped up and decided to follow him. I have always been interested in The Guardians, and this young, and rather good-looking, new comer has furthered my interest in 'The Big Four' all though now of course it is 'The Big Five'. I have often asked my mother if she could convince father to choose me as the next Guardian, but that is one of the questions that she refuses to answer. I followed Jack as he started to head north, and I quickly realised why he was headed so far away from civilisation. As we reached the Arctic Ocean, I saw, shining above me, The Northern Lights.

_The Guardians had been summoned._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry the first chapter was so short, it was the introductory chapter though and I promise they will get longer :) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)** **oh and if there are mistakes, it's because I woke up in the middle of the night and had this idea. So I wrote it down before I forgot it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! But I do own Lydia XD**

**Lydia's P.O.V.**

I followed Jack all the way to North's workshop in the North Pole. He flew in through the window but I hung back so that the Guardians would not notice me. I smiled as I took in the scene before me. Tooth was chattering away to her second in command, Baby Tooth, Bunny had just started a heated conversation with Jack about how late he was. While North tried to break it up. Sandy was in the corner trying to get everyone's attention. As per usual no one noticed and he had to resort to shaking an elf violently to make a ringing noise that the Guardians could hear. Once Sandy had their attention, he pointed to the Moon._ My Father._ I watched as North greeted Manny, and asked what he wanted. Solemnly, MiM created two shadows. One portrayed a dark cloaked figure, carrying a dangerous-looking scythe, while the other portrayed the Devil. It was Satan himself and his buddy The Reaper. I watched as the Guardians gasped and each took a small step back. North was the first to speak.

"So, what do you want us to do?" He asked softly. Manny seemed to scowl slightly as a pillar of ice rose from the ground. I watched in awe as the new Guardian began to take shape. Finally, when the mist cleared, I could see the new Guardian. I gasped, but deep down was ecstatic. The Guardians looked confused and Jack Frost was the first to voice what they were all thinking.

"Who is she?" I decided that it was now or never and spoke up from the shadows.

"Her name is Lydia Blaze."

**Jack's P.O.V.**

We all spun round when we heard the voice behind us. Bunny spoke up. **(I'm terrible at writing accents so you'll just have to imagine. Lol.) **

"Who are you?" He questioned, taking a step forward and drawing out a boomerang. A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows.

"Lydia Blaze." She stated simply. And with that she threw back the hood of her cloak to reveal her face. Bunny and I gasped. She was beautiful. Her flaming red hair hung loosely down by her waist, and was streaked with gold and amber. Her skin was pale but warm, and she wore a charcoal black strapless dress. It was tight fitting down to her waist but flowed loosely down to mid-thigh from there. I looked into her amber eyes that were looking sheepishly up through her thick black lashes. "Hello." She said and took a step forwards. Tooth was the first to speak, as she was the only one that wasn't being held spellbound by the newcomer's beauty.

"Hi, I'm Toothiana, but you can call me tooth." She smiled warmly and extended her hand.

"I know." Grinned the girl. "I've been keeping tabs on you." She winced at how stalkerish this sounded. "Anyway, Manny finally agreed to let me be the new Guardian then, eh? Well I can't tell you how I've longed for this day." She beamed and looked at North. He finally managed to knock some sense into himself and stopped goggling at the new Spirit. He walked out of the room, and returned a few seconds later, with a large dusty book. He cleared his throat and started reading.

"Do you, Lydia Blaze, vow to-"

"Wait. You're just going to make me a Guardian without knowing anything about me?" She spun around to face the others. Bunny had finally broken free of the trance and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go on then Shelia, tell us a bit about yourself."

**Tadaa! You like? I think it's much better :) Oh and I'm no artist so I won't attempt to draw Lydia… But! If you would like to, I would love to see how you guys see her! So feel free to draw her for me! And like I said, this is my first FanFic, so tell me if I'm doing anything wrong!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Reviews! I'd just like to give a big shout out to ****harvestmoo nluver4164 for being my first follower! You are AWESOME! Thank you for being so nice, and helping me out! Oh and thank you as well to Wolfsbane2 2,** **LovelySnowQueen,** **FrostFan1**** and ****Michelangelo's Maggie****! You guys are so nice XD And it's great to see that people are enjoying this as much as I am :)** **Well, On with the Story! ( oh and like I mentioned before, if you have any drawing skills, I would love it if you could draw Lydia for me ;) lol) **

**Wait! One last thing, and then I'll let you read :) I was looking for a dress that I could picture Lydia wearing, and I found this: images/Bridal% **

**It's not perfect but it's pretty close :) Let me know if you agree or not. And that's it from me!**

**I lied! Haha :P **

**Disclaimer: I only own Lydia. Nothing else. Well maybe Solette. But that's it. **

**Ok seriously this time. I will say nothing else.**

**I promise.**

**Starting from now.**

**Lydia's P.O.V.**

"_Go on then Shelia, tell us a bit about yourself."_

"Oh I will." I said flashing him a (hopefully) sexy smile. I received the effect I was after, and tried to supress a giggle as Bunnymund swooned and almost toppled over. "Get a grip you over-grown fluff ball!" I teased. Inwardly I told myself that I would have to thank mother for my good looks. I walked over to the chair that was nearest to me, and flopped into it. "Where to begin?" I mused. I looked up and saw my mother and father hovering above me in the sky. I smiled, and faced the others. "Would you believe me if I said that Manny and Solette had a child?" I asked. My raised eyebrow was met with confused looks.

"Sorry who?" Jack looked at me as if I was mad. I sighed. This was going to take longer than thought.

"Solette. The Lady in the Sun? The humans, who must have obviously heard a part of a word that I mumbled long ago, believe that her name is Sol." And with that a looked up at my mother, who was shining gloriously above us.

"_It's nice to finally meet you, Guardians." _The others took a step back when they heard the sound of a gentle woman's voice. _"Manny speaks very highly of you."_ I stopped looking at Solette and turned to the others.

"Guys, meet my mum **(yes I use mum and not mom. What of it?) **.Oh and you've probably met my dad." I gestured to Manny and watched the mixed reactions.

**Bunnymund's P.O.V.**

I gasped. So the rumours were true. Manny had a child. And a breathtakingly beautiful one at that. My eyes flew to Frost who seemed to be thinking the same thing. _Oh no you don't. _I thought. _This one's mine. _

**Toothiana's P.O.V.**

Wow. So she's the child of the Moon and the Sun. She's really pretty. I glanced at Jack. He was practically drooling over the new Spirit. Anger and jealousy twisted and writhed in my stomach. It took all of my self-control not to launch myself at her. _Jack is MINE! _I thought angrily.

**North's P.O.V.**

What? I looked up at Manny, confused. _Why did you not tell us old friend? _I questioned him, knowing full well that he was listening in on my thoughts. _"I did not intend for her to be created." _These were the only words that he spoke.

**Sandy's P.O.V.**

Zzzzzz (He had fallen asleep some time ago because he trusted the others to fill him in later.)

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Wow. She's hot.

**And there you go. I know it's short but I want to make this a nice long story. I added a bit of humour, but I do not expect you guys to be amused. I am a, and I quote (my friends), 'Special Child'. Lol aren't they nice :) And can't you just feel the tension I the air?! But just a quick question for you guys:**

**What should Lydia be the Guardian of? I thought of Youth, Innocence, Honesty, and Happiness. I quite like Innocence… but I'm still not 100% sure… I would love it if you guys helped me out :) **

**Anyways, Taa Taa For Now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! 6 followers! Am I being greedy by asking for ten? :) lolz **

**Moving on! I got a great suggestion from FrostFan1 and it is included in this chapter. I might point it out to you guys at the end. If I'm feeling nice that is. **

**So I've had lots of AMAZING reviews and it has inspired me to write more so that you can enjoy :) I just want to let you know that even if there are only 7 reviews, every one of them made me feel fuzzy inside! You guys are the best!**

**Oh, and I decided to make Lydia the Guardian of Honesty (yes Chaidiamond, I changed my mind :P) So she doesn't often tell lies. In fact she never tells lies. You know what, stuff it. She CAN'T tell lies. It is physically impossible.**

**To the story! **

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Rise of the Guardians Blah Blah not mine Blah Blah Blah you get the gist. **

**Warning: Lots of back-story! Might get boring but it's stuff you should know! So read!**

**Lydia's P.O.V.**

"_Guys, meet my mum. Oh and you've probably met my dad." I gestured to Manny and watched the mixed reactions._

I waited for everyone to recover from the shock, and then sighed. "I am the spirit of fire. Manny and Solette created me 1,000 years ago. They were young and didn't intend for me to be created, but even still, Solette welcomed me with open arms. My father, on the other hand, rejected me and made me swear that I would not inform anyone of my presence. So I lived in the shadows, keeping my head down and doing my job. The only being that I had for company was Solette, and I could not ask for a better mum." I paused to smile up at my mother. "But, after about 500 years, I got sick of it. I wanted a friend. So, I asked Solette if I could become a Guardian like you guys. She spoke with Manny but he refused. After much pleading, I gave up. However, I still wanted someone else. So I chose someone who was equally shunned. Satan." I heard gasps, but continued my story. "He took me in and gave me a home. Solette was not pleased, but I was happy so I ignored her. After 100 years together, I realised that I had fallen in love." More gasps. "I confessed my feelings, and he admitted he felt the same. We spent another 100 years together as lovers and were about to get married, when The Reaper turned up. I could see that he was instantly in love with her, so-" At that point my story was interrupted by a spluttering Jack Frost

"The Reaper's a girl?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, some people are so sexist. Yes she is a girl." I said giving him a quick glare. "Now where was I? Oh right. The Reaper and Satan fell in love and I was once more left alone. I spent the next 300 years keeping tabs on you guys. I must admit, you did a fantastic job of taking down Satan's puppet. I'm sure the loss of Pitch Black really put a dent in his plans." I smiled at the others, who were still shell-shocked. I rolled my eyes. "Let me know when you have recovered." And with that, I left them and wandered down the hall.

**Jacks P.O.V.**

I shook myself and quickly followed Lydia down the hall. She must have heard me coming because she turned to me.

"Oh, hello Jack Frost." I smiled.

"Please, just Jack." I stuck my hand out for her to shake. She smiled and reached her hand out. As soon as our skin touched, there was a small burst of light and we both leapt back and yelped in pain. I looked my stinging hand. Where our skin had made contact, there was a small burn. I could see that Lydia's hand was starting to develop frostbite. She glared at me like it was all my fault, and ran down the hallway to a room at the end. She slammed the door without a glance behind and I sighed. _Great start Jack. _I thought. _What happened?_

**And there you go! Don't give me ANY credit for the handshake idea! I owe it all to… (insert drumroll here)… FrostFan1! Thanks a lot! ;)**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed! Please remember to write a review!**

**Oh, and like I said before, can someone please draw Lydia? PLEASE! **

**Taa Taa For Now ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back! Did you miss me? I bet you did ;) I didn't really know what to do for this chapter, so sorry if it's not that good. :/ **

**Finally! Someone has agreed to draw Lydia XD I'm so excited! Thanks AntarcticIcicle! And for kindly doing that, you get a reward!**

_**A cookie?**_

**No not a cookie. *sighs* People these days. What I am going to do for you is tell everyone to go check out your new ROTG FanFic!**

_**Oh.**_

***face palm***

**Moving on rapidly! Everyone! Go check out The Will of the Wisp by AntarcticIcicle! Now! No wait, read my story first ;) **

**Speaking of my story, I should probably add that in…**

**Nah**

**JOKING!**

**Disclaimer: You guys should know this by now so I'm not gonna even bother.**

**Bunny's P.O.V.**

I watched as Jack wandered down the corridor after Lydia. I frowned slightly. All the girls like Jack. Why can't this one like me? I was torn from my thoughts when I heard the two of them yelp. My ears perked up, and I started to head towards the sound. I stopped when I heard someone run away. The next thing I knew, Jack was walking towards me looking confused, guilty, sad, and dazed, all at once. I frowned again. "What happened mate?" I asked. Jack looked at his hand, and I followed his gaze. There was a pinky-red mark on his palm that looked… Burnt.

"I… I… Touched her." Jack managed to mumble. I was about to ask who, but North interrupted.

"Bunny! Go get the girl!" I nodded and made my way down the hall. I was halfway down the corridor when I realised that I didn't know which door she went through. I had a look around for a bit and tried to figure out which door she might have entered. It didn't take me long to formulate a guess when I spotted a door with a sun surrounded in flame-orientated designs on it. I smiled and fluffed the fur on top of my head before walking in.

"Lydia? You there?" I looked around before I noticed the small figure curled up on the bed. I walked over to her and saw that she seemed to be cradling her hand. "What's up?" I asked before sitting down next to her. She didn't seem to notice me so I reached out to see what was wrong with her hand. As my hand entered her field of vision, she whimpered slightly and pulled away as if I was about to hit her. As she pulled back, a got a good look at what wrong. Her hand was blue, as if it had been frozen. And judging by the look on her face, it hurt. Anger boiled inside me. "That little… What did he do to you?" I growled. Lydia took a while to speak, and when she did she only spoke three words.

"He touched me." I was confused by what she had said. But I reached out to put an arm round her shoulders. "Don't touch me!" She shrieked. I stopped. What had Frost done?

"Hey, it's alright, I'm not gunna hurt you." I crooned. This seemed to calm her a little and she let me reach out and touch her arm. She winced in anticipation, but nothing happened. I watched her let out a shaky breath. I smiled and she scooted over to me.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I was… I Just… I've never touched someone… And it hurt so much." I wrapped my arm round her and held her close for a moment. Then I hopped up.

"Come on, North wants you in the Globe room." I reached out and took her hand, so that I could lead her down the hall. She grabbed it and we made our way to the Globe room.

**Sorry if Lydia was acting a bit weird. But that was the first time she had touched someone in her 1000 years of living, and he just about froze her hand off. I mean I would probably act the same way. :) Well I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**TTFN**

**The Dead Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, after ages, but you know, school and all :/**

**Ok guys, so I want to apologise for the slight mistake in the A/N last chapter. I said, and I quote, **_**But that was the first time she had touched someone in her 1000 years of living, and he just about froze her hand off. **_**It should be:**

_**But that was the first time she had touched someone in the 300 years after leaving Satan, and he just about froze her hand off.**_

**I do apologise for that mistake, and I hope you can forgive me. :) *puppy dog eyes* Pleeeease! **

**So, back to the Globe room!**

**Lydia's P.O.V.**

I followed Bunny, still tightly grasping his hand, as we made our way down the hall. We entered the globe room and I saw all of the other Guardians already there. Sandy and North smiled at me and I grinned back. I had decided that the ordeal with Jack would not dampen my spirits and I tried to act as cheery as possible. I looked over at Tooth and Jack. I felt a slight pang of jealousy when I saw them smiling at each other while Tooth held his burnt hand. I quickly shrugged off the feeling when I remembered what he had done to my hand. I looked down at it and realised that it was still entwined with Bunny's. I smiled. His hand was soft, warm and comforting. I gave it a squeeze and let go, before walking over to North. "What is it?" I asked. He stopped smiling and frowned.

"Satan and Reaper." I gasped and stumbled back. _No. _He nodded apologetically at my shocked expression. He put a hand on my shoulder and addressed the rest of the group. "With Death and Evil at full power, who knows what could go wrong. So that is why we need you, Lydia, to become a Guardian and help us defeat the forces that threaten the children of the world." I nodded.

"I'll do it." North smiled and pulled out a big dusty book that looked centuries old. "But no music." I warned him with a grin. His smile faltered for just a second but he quickly got it under control.

"Then it is time to take the vow. Will you, Lydia Blaze, vow to watch over the children of the world, guard them with your life, their hopes their wishes and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." I looked around at the other guardians. They were all smiling at me. I took a deep breath and said,

"I will." Suddenly the room exploded with cheers from the other Guardians and a few nearby elves. I beamed at them. My dream of becoming a Guardian had finally come true! I looked over at Bunny who was grinning at me. I grinned back before running over and flinging my arms around his neck. He was shocked at first but hugged me back. I pulled away and stared at the floor, embarrassed about what I had done. He winked and ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away before turning to the other Guardians. They stood there staring at us. I suddenly found the floor very interesting. "I…I'll be…err…i…in…my…um room." And with that, I ran off down the hall, my face a fiery red.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

My mouth fell open. Lydia had just hugged Bunny. Of all people. I looked back at Tooth who was still holding my hand. She seemed to be quite pleased with something but I couldn't work it out. I'll ask her later. Bunny looked shocked and then smug. He grinned at me and then sauntered down the hall after Lydia. I hate that kangaroo. I gave Tooth's hand a squeeze and then let go. I was going to spy on those two. I flew out the window, ignoring North's questions about where I was going, and flew over to the window of Lydia's room. I hid just below the window frame and peeked in. I saw Bunny sit on the bed next Lydia and wrap his arm around her shoulder. She smiled at him and snuggled into his chest. I mentally screamed. _Why does she like HIM?! I'm attractive, fun, human, her age… Everything a girl wants! _I thought about why she wouldn't like me. Then I suddenly realised. I looked back at them. Bunny was saying something and Lydia was nodding. He held her hand in his, gently stroking were I had frozen it. That's probably why she doesn't like me. I just about froze her hand off. I sighed and flew back to the Globe room. "She probably hates me." I mumbled.

**So there you go! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! And again, I do stress that you go check out 'The Will of The Wisp' by AntarcticIcicle. The reasons for this will be revealed soon! :)**


End file.
